What Troubled Mistakes We Weave
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Vincent never answers his PHS. What happens when he take a moment to listen to his most resent message from Yuffie? Yuffie goes missing. Who has her? What information does Shelke have about Yuffie? Before it is too late, can they save Yuffie and another?
1. Chapter 1 Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of FF7 characters. Wish I did because Vincent Valentine is hot.

"Vinnie, this is Yuffie, do you ever pick up? Call me" Message received 3:35 P.M. July 25

"Hey Vincent, this is Barrett, stop in when you get a chance. Let us know your still alive. Please call Yuffie, she's worried about ya. Brat talks about ya alot" Message received 12:25 A.M. August 3

"Vincent, where are you? It's Yuffie call me." message received 6:04 A.M. August 15 Every time Vincent received a call from her he would let go to voice mail. She wouldn't take the hint and leave him alone, Vincent thought the little ninja was beautiful in her own way but she was too young for him, anyways. Vincent knew Yuffie had feelings for him. For the love of god, he had no clue why. They were nothing alike. So it didn't matter.

"Hey Vincent! How have you been? I wanted to tell you that Tifa is having a party in two weeks. She asked me to call to see if you could come. Don't you like us? It's been 4 years. Come on I...I mean we miss you...give us a call...at least let us know your among the living" Message received 7:45 P.M. August 20

"Vincent, get off your lazy ass, an answer that damn phone its Cid by-the-way. Brat really misses you...and gets her to shut up "message received 10:01 A.M. August 22

Vincent didn't know why they even cared. He was nothing but a monster. Monsters didn't have friends. Monsters couldn't love. Of coarse Yuffie always made a point to scull him for thinking that. Chaos had gone back to the plant after Omega.

Vincent remembers being found a week after that Tifa went out of her way to have a party for him. It was due sense saving the world again. Getting intoxicated had been completely a mistake, since he had found him self waking the next morning to a cloth-less Yuffie. Having no damn clue what so ever of what had taken place between the two. Vincent rose out of bed and left Yuffie to wake alone. Not bothering to look back at the sleeping angel.

That's when the calls started.' Where are at? When are you coming back? Will you please give me a call? It was always something or another.

"Vincent, please come back. I went to the doctors and found out something today. Please call it's to important to leave here in your voicemail, if you didn't know it's Yuffie calling" message received 1:35 P.M. August 26 Yuffie sounded upset, like she had been crying.

Ring,Ring,Ring! Looking to see who it was, and guess who it was, Yuffie again. Vincent Sighed before saying out loud

"Damn" He just let voice mail again as always. It was never anything important, so why bother answering.

He knew Yuffie had a crush on him, just by the way she would act around him. Vincent was sure she would move on.

"Vinnie" she was whispering" Oh! Gawd, why couldn't you just for once have picked up" There was gun-shoots and screaming in the background" WRO is under attack, we need your help, I need your help." Yuffie was crying" Vincent I'm scared. Really scared" We're out numbered...I'm unable to fight back. I'm so sorry... Vincent if I don't make it out of this...I want you know I'm really am sorry and...I love you. I never regret that night together. I need to tell you that your going to be a fath... "Gun-shoots were getting louder. When Yuffie's screaming came over the PHS "Bang, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Bang" In the distance you could here a man barking orders "Boys take her to my private cell, and boys wait till I have my way with her first"

"Right boss" then soundings of someone being dragged" Damn, boss this girl is heavy"

"Watch you stupid idiot, she is precious cargo"

"Sure Boss" Foot movement, with someone picking the PHS up. Hearing someone muffled speaking

"Well well Lookie here. What do we have here; the whore was trying to call someone. Oh! Well I'll worry about that later" click message received 2:59 A.M.

Vincent didn't even care to check. He was sure it was another of her nonsense inquiries. He'd look at later. Making his way over rugged land carved into the landscape. The sun was dying over the mountain, leaving a blanket of black. Deciding to make camp, setting up his tent, and starting a fire. Sighing as he starred deeply at the flames.' Guess this as a good time to check my messages' pulling his PHS out scrolling down to the most resent call of coarse it would be Yuffie. Pushing the message button, then bring it up to his ear. Replaying the message several times, getting more worried each passing moment. 'Damn! I should have picked up, first things first I guess I should call Reeve, then the others if need be' Vincent dialed waiting for an answer.

RING! RING! RING! CLICK "Hello"

"Hey! Reeve its Vincent Valentine"

"Good Just the man I need to speak to"

"What do you need?"

"Well we had an unknown group attack the WRO office, we lost many and many injured but they only took one captured. Shelke has a theory for that"

"Who did they take?"

"...Yuffie...I'll let you talk to Shelke, she can explain it better"

"Hello Vincent Valentine,"

"..." Shelke didn't waste any time waiting for a response.

"Very well, let's get down to business. From what we can figure out about this group, is that they plan to finish exactally were Professor Hojo and Dr. Crescent left off on thier research"  
Vincent narrowed his eyes at the sound of those names.  
"What does that have to do with Yuffie?" Vincent rudded his human hand across his forehead.

"I'm getting to that. I know Yuffie Kisaragi never got to tell you but I must tell that Yuffie Kisaragi is pregnant. It was determed the said child was indeed yours. I think that is why they took her. Her child is a link from you. They knew she wouldn't be able to put much a fight. Vincent! Yuffie is due to deliver in about one week from today. Time is of the essence. I fear that her life is in grave danger. Will you meet us at Tifa's?"

"Yes! Tell Reeve I'll see him in a few hours" Click walked over to the fire, smothering it's life before begining the journey. It was a good thing he had night vision, since it was pitch dark but was having a hard time keeping focus on his surroundings with thoughts running through his head of Yuffie being with child. His child, Their Child, they were going to be parents. It had been year's since he even thought about wanting children.

This was another sin. He knew he should have not left her that morning. Vincent was determine to find Yuffie and their child, hoping that they were found in time. If he had known he wouldn't have left Yuffie to do this on her own. He was a fool. 'That's why her messages sounded like she was depressed. What have I done? I really am a monster.'

Whispering in the wind Vincent's voice carried through out the land, "Yuffie I promise to find you and our child. I'll never leave your side again." Sighing he looked up to the bright full moon. "Our child will know I am. That I promise. Yuffie I love you, too" Looking back ahead, proceeding his way to meet the others. Hoping they had a plan to get his family back safely. There was just so much for Vincent to think about, feeling regret. How could he have been a fool? Yes, it was wrong for them to be together, so many reasons that were true but Yuffie was known having his child. Because he wasn't there to protect them, they were in trouble. It's not everyday you find out your going to be a parent.

Before he realized, he had been walking for 2 hours. Vincent Made his way through this quiet small town, going at a fast stride as he went strait down the street to Seventh Heaven. Remembering where everything was. Turning Left he was facing Seventh Heaven,' Nothing seems to have change' noting the bar sign Seventh Heaven right below Stifle's Delivery Service. Vincent stepped quickly up onto the wooden front door. Pausing for a split second before knocking, noticed that sense it appeared to be locked. Hear talking and arguing inside. Making out someone was coming to let him in.

The front door opened to reveal a worried crying Tifa Lockheart.

"Come in Vincent, I wish we were seeing each other on different circumstance" Tifa tried to smile but failing. How could she hold a smile, when they didn't even have any information on what was happening to Yuffie or where Yuffie was? Yuffie was her best friend other than Vincent when he was around that is, Yuffie stuck to him like glue. They were so much like sisters. Even had the same fights but still loved each other.

Vincent made his way to the large round table, taking a seat. With Cloud on his left, then Tifa followed by Cid with Reno, Rude. And Elena, Also Shelke and Reeve on were on his right. Red remained sitting on the wooden floor. They all were having their own conversations with each other. Reeve stood up, coughing to get every-ones attention. The room went quite. Showing they were all listening?

"Okay! We know why were here. Shelke will go over everything that is known so far." Taking a sit, motioning Shelke to speak

"What we discovered, is who ever this group is wants to finish what Professor Hojo wasn't able to do. We believe they found out Yuffie Kisaragi was indeed pregnant with Vincent Valentine's child." Eyes were glaring toward Vincent, but he made no move that he cared."Since they couldn't get to him; they went to the next best thing, his child. Yuffie Kisaragi is due to deliverer in about a week. This was a perfect time to kidnap her. They knew she wouldn't be able to put much of fight. They were able to inveterate WRO computer files. I have reason to believe they want to bring forth another Sephiroth."

"You mean they want to bring the world to an end" Tifa spoke up.

"Tifa Lockheart, I do not know for sure, even that's not the case, it still could happen, as it almost has in the past"

"We got to get the brat back, and kick some ass" Cid bellowed out between huffs of smoke.

"Damn, why do we have to always save Yuffie, yo should be Valentines problem, it's his fought we're here. He knocked her up yo" Reno said taking a swig of a stiff drink.

"Shut up, Turkey as Yuffie would say" came the dry reply from Cloud

"Make me spiky" Reno

"Please shut up" Tifa sighed in annoyance, while rolling her eyes.

Reno smirked," Yo anything for you doll-face" with a wink.

"Reno back off, before I slice your ass." Cloud said with an evil eye. "This will be only warning you get"

"Whatever yo!" Reno replied with sarcasm.

Reeve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "All right boys! Settle down. This is no time to be arguing. Yuffie needs us. We need to come up with a plan. Any ideas anyone" Looking around, hoping for anything to lead to information to locate Yuffie.

"Well, sir. I'll run a diagnostic through WRO computers; I should be able to trace a path back to the servers who hacked into it but It may take a few hours"

"Good, Good! The sooner we get started the better, Shelke ."

"Yes sir, I'll get started right away" Shelke went to the corner table to have some peace. Doing this trace took a lot of work.

"Cloud your the leader, decide which groups are going to do" Cloud gave a nod to this.

"Red, Vincent, Rude in one group, then Barrett, Cid, and Elena in the next, which leaves Reno, Tifa and me. Well go back to the WRO office see if we can find some clues.  
Make sure you keep your PHS on, call if you find anything out. Please be careful." Well meet back here in 2 hours if nothing is found, hoping Shelke will have news for us. Well good luck, Lets mossy."

When they had returned, they were know closer to who had done this. Shelke was still running the trace, even as the last group returned.

Cloud told everyone to get some much need rest. That if Shelke didn't have any information for them in the morning then they would go out to the ruins to search in day light this time when Shelke relayed that she was close and would continue the trace through out the night to finish. With that the gang went to their rooms to try getting some sleep. They were all worried; Vincent said nothing to anyone as he went to his room. Vincent didn't even care if he got any sleep; he had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2 Inject

Chapter 2 Troubled mistakes

"Ugh..." It felt like a moan was stuck deep in my throat. Hot tears spilled down my pale checks. Opening my eyes to take in my surroundings noticing I was laying on a dirty cot located on the right side of the damp cold stony room. There was a wooden chair over by a small barred window on the opposite side of the wall. I felt a cool breeze swirling around, giving me chills. Hoping it wouldn't make me sick. The room its self was about a twelve by twelve with a thick metal door displaying a high-tack security system. struggled to sit up, I started feeling some mild cramps. I wanted to get the hell out of there.  
Everything was coming back all the memories of the men knocking me out. Questions bounced off her head 'Why me? Why bring me here? What do they want? What will happen to me? The baby? Will we be saved in time?' So many questions.

I have to tell you something. I'm scared. No I'm terrified. I can't fight back. Very hard to move looking like a beach whale. I'm due in a week. I guessing sense I'm not sure how long I've been here. I Wish any somebody would come? I really got to pee. A kicking baby doesn't do wonders for a full bladder. Food would sound good about right know. I wonder if the others are alright. Are they even looking for me. Will they find me? And on time? Have they told Vincent? I'm sure they have. I wonder if he even cares? Will he try to find me? Would he decide to be a father?

Hearing footsteps brought me from my thoughts. They got loud as they came closer then stopping at the door. I was scared shit-less. Wouldn't you be? I mean I didn't have a clue to why I was here or what they wanted. Hearing what sounded like beeps coming the door. Pushing myself back into the corner, watching the door open.

In walked a Tall man probably in his late thirties. Sandy blond hair, round wire frame glass, green eyes, slender body-frame, white shirt with a doctors jacket, black pants and black dress shoes. Standing behind him was a med-height, long straight bleach blond hair, blue eyes, tiny waist, perfect skin, Large breast(Kinda kinda like Tifa),wearing a light pink shirt with a doctors jacket, chocolate brown pants with black high heels.

"Good! Good! You're awake. How are we feeling, Ms. Kisaragi" The Tall man said "Oh! Where are my manners, My name is Dr. Ullman" turning slightly he pointed at the woman,"and this here is my wife Dr. Vacchio. She didn't want to change hers for professional reasons.

I started to ask questions right away,"Where am I? and Why? What is it you want?" They seemed to be nervous about what I asked. What the hell did they think I would do? Have a tea party? give me a break. I hope they aren't that stupid. then maybe that would be a good thing. Making it easier for the others to find me.

"Sorry Ms. Kisaragi, we are not liberty to say at this time.This knowledge will be revile in due time. All I can say is we know who the father is of your child. We know he will come but it will be to late." giving me a nod. Weird. "How ever can we get you anything like food, water"

"What about a bathroom, I need to pee?"

"Sorry you have to stay here. I will have a bucket brought in. Also I will sent a tray with food and water. After that you will be escorted to another room"

"I demand to know why I'm here? TELL ME NOW? screaming all this out. I was pissed to say the least.

Just then the woman spoke up for the first time,"Sense you won't be able to escape, I'll tell you some" the man displeased but said nothing " I am planing to continuing the late Dr. Hojo and Dr. Lucrecia's project. It was never finished. Sense we could find Vincent Valentine. Well lets say finding out he was expecting a offspring became the next best thing. After its born, you will no longer be needed. Of coarse that could change, where as we do have other projects to attendto. Only time will see you to your fate. In the mean time don't worry your pretty little head" with that the two walked out closing the door once again. I just laid there, crying for everything. Why me? Why my child. What did my child and I do to deserve this. Neither Vincent deserved this? He may have hurt her by leaving but she still loved him.'Please find us, Vincent? Don't take to long. Save us? Your our only hope.

True to their words, sometime later. I was bought food, water, and a small bucket. After eating, taking care of business, cough. I was laying there sprawled out what I thought seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling before some large muscled men came in to escort me to a different room. Having no choice, but to do as they said. Hoping I would be found in time. I was lead down varies hall ways, seeming to look all alike. It looked depressing to say the least. 'You think these people would throw some color around. This place is sicky looking. Death would have better taste. I wish I was able to fight back.I'm sorry little one, mommy just isn't able to get us out of here on my own. I have no right to call myself a ninja. Keeping a strong hold on my arms, the guards whispered lustful words to me. 'GROSSNESS' I want to throw up. GAWD! Shut up! thinking to my self. Coming to a door, one opened it while the other two held me in place with their extra strengh

Shoving me into what looks like a medical surgical room, there was a flat metal surgical table, a over hanging lamp above it, a tray with varies tools and medical machine's, including a needle with greenish-blue liquid. Almost like moko. Making me cringe I didn't notice Dr. Vaccio had came into this room. till she spoke.

"Men, put Ms. Kisaragi on that table there" She pointed. I started to trash, doing my best to get lose. I was starting to panic for my unborn child and myself. But they were to much for me. Being pregnant had its disadvantages. Being able to fight back was one of them.

Forcing me to the table, then straying me down arms and legs. I was praying so hard for a miracle Dr. Vaccio walked over looked down at me. I swore words that would make Cid proud.

"Sense you don't want to keep your mouth shut. I guess I will have to do it for you" She place a piece of gray duck tape over my mouth. I continued to mumble profanity as tilted my head to the left watching her swipe the needle. Flicking it a few times to get any air out. I started trembling,I was sure of what was to coming.

"Now! Now! Ms. Kisaragi. This will only hurt a little bit." with that I was injected in the stomach. Gawd did it burn. Hurt a little my ass. It was pure agony. I arched my back. I screamed as loud as I could even though it was muffled by the tape. My tears flowed like a river. It felt like my insides where getting riped out. The fear I had for my precious child. What was happening to my babies body as well as mine. The pain was so unbearable that I ended up passing out.

((How is this so far? I really hope it doesn't suck but myu guess is I could do better. I think its to short.))

((Sense I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter here it is: I own nothing of FF7


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Clues

Chapter 3 finding clues

The flaming hot sun shone through out Seventh Heaven, as everyone gathered to go over what the plans of the day. Some were shaking their heads washing the remaining deprived sleep away. Reeve stood up, clearing his dry throat, waiting until he had every ones attention.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, first I want to say to Vincent that I am sorry that this was the way you found out about Yuffie and your child. I promise that all of us including myself will do everything in our power to get them back safely." They all gave their nods, as well as some positive words. "Okay, with that, Shelke will go over all information of what she was able to come up with while running a trace. Then I want each group to go over their findings as well. "With that Reeve took his seat, motioning Shelke to begin speaking. All eyes fall on the red head woman who still looked to be a young girl, hoping there would be some good news.

"As we all know Yuffie is due quite soon. I fear time is not on our side. Doing the trace has revealed what these others are planning to do. They had been able to retrieve information on Yuffie Kisaragi as well as Vincent Valentine where they discovered Yuffie Kisaragi's pregnancy with Vincent Valentine's child. The trace has leaded me to a remote spot in the north. I also was able to retrieve information on the reasons they took Yuffie Kisaragi. It appears that they want to finish what Professor Hojo had started with Vincent Valentine and sense finding him would prove most difficult, his child would be their next best thing. I fear they have begun to do the experiments on Yuffie Kisaragi and her child, doing what had been done to Lucrecia and her child even though that child had been Professor Hojo's. You all know how that worked out last time therefore I strongly reckoned that we do not waste any more time, if we are to have a fighting chance. "

Cloud raised his hand, rubbing his forehead, rerunning what Shelke had just told them and wondering how Vincent could act as if none of this mattered, which was making his blood boil. Cloud decided Vincent's attitude needed to put into place. He stood up, waited a few seconds, then clearing his throat causing everyone to silence him or herself, turning to rest thier eyes on Cloud. Waiting for him to begin speaking.

"As soon as we are done here, we'll take Cid's airship up north. We can only hope we will make it in time. Yuffie is like a little sister to me, the baby of this group. "Cloud turned to silent gunslinger, showing angry blue eyes. Vincent seemed unfazed" Vincent it seems you could care less, do you even care that about Yuffie and your unborn child? Yuffie and your twos child is in horrible danger yet here you are continuing to show no emotion what so ever. Yuffie loves you, she has told of us that on more than one occasion. You are a fool for not seeing that. "

"Stifle do not act like you know how I am feeling right now and do not try to judge me for you wouldn't understand because I had my reasons for leaving, and do not ever say I don't care for Yuffie. If you must know, I love her more than I did for Lucrecia. As for the child... it's still sinking in, I can sure you that I wouldn't have left her if I had of known she was with child..." Vincent answered, as if surprised. Yuffie was the only one here that ever dared to yell at him.

"Dilly-dally, shilly-sally!" Tifa said from her seat."Boys calm down. Vincent we all understand, it's a lot to take in. If you wait a second, I have something for you. Yuffie would want you to have it" With that Tifa rushed up stairs coming back a few seconds to stand in front of Vincent. Handing over a small picture to Vincent's hand, as he took it from her, and took a good look at it when taking notice that it was an ultrasound picture of an unborn baby.

"Vincent…this is a small picture of yours and Yuffie's child taken by her doctor when she was about 30 weeks along. She was told that yours two child was very much in good health. Yuffie could have found out what the sex of the child however, she had decided though that she wanted it to be a surprise choosing to wait until she gave birth. She was hoping that you would show up before then. She just was excited that you were the one that was the father. Yuffie didn't feel right telling you over the phone about the baby. Yuffie has loved for a long time."

Vincent stood in complete silence, never taking his eyes of the picture, lost in thought. No longer paying attention to whatever else anyone had been saying. 'I never thought I would be a father in this life time after what Hojo did to me back then. Strife is right I am a complete fool for leaving Yuffie, even if I was unaware of you, my child. I'm now responsible for another life including Yuffie too… I promise you and your mother with all I am that we will get you two back or I will die trying. Just please be safe, Oh! Gawd, Yuffie I hope you can forgive me. If only I had known, then maybe you would be here. I will prove to you for the rest of our lives how sorry I am. Wherever you are, please have faith I will come for you two. .

He was not quite sure as to when it happened, but he had fallen for the young ninja from Wutai. Yuffie seemed to crawl under his skin and stay there, leaving him confused. Yuffie was hyperactive, too annoying, but at the same time, she was caring, and was always genuinely concerned for his welfare. She made it a point to tell him he was not indeed a monster. She knew a lot more about him than he had let anyone else know and yet she still loved him. "Vincent," Tifa said with a raised voice, receiving a nod he was listening

"I can see you were in deep thought but you need to go pack your belongings, everyone has left to as well. When you finish packing, please proceed your way to Cid's airship. When we are all aboard, we will make the journey to get them back. "

"Thank you"

"For what" Tifa replied, with a confused expression.

"For being kind to me, I know what the others thinking but I really thought I was doing the right thing for Yuffie when I had left. I swear that if I had known about the child, I wouldn't have left her. I never thought I would have a chance at fatherhood. I pray that we are not too late."

"You really love her, don't you, Vincent?" Tifa smiled, and watched Vincent close his eyes for a brief second. It was a first to see worry written across his pale face, any emotion at all. Tifa couldn't help herself but feel sorry for him, I mean to find out your about to become a first time father, and you may lose it all at the same time. Vincent had been through so much for only one man. Yuffie and Vincent didn't deserve any of this, they should be happy waiting on the arrival of their new baby. Tifa hoped that everything would work out in the end. Tifa was scared for Yuffie and the child but also for Vincent, she was sure that if they were unable to save Yuffie in time, or they would lose Vincent as well. There was no doubt in Tifa's mind that was what would happen to Vincent.

Sighing, "Yes" With that said Vincent went to pack, praying for a miracle to save his family. Hoping that they would get there on time because it was a race against life or death. Vincent knew this was their only chance they were going to get there would be no room for mistakes...


	4. Chapter 4 pure hell of pain

**Exclaimer: As always I own nothing from FFVII**

_I want to take a moment to say sorry for the slow update and I really would like to more reviews from you the readers. If it wasn't for all of you there wouldn't be a point in writing. So how is this story so far? I know I have missed spelling errors and found some grammar problems as well. Sorry that I missed them. But come on, if you read this then send a review. I know your not dead. Well, at least I hope not. Of course if you are then review anyways. Besides the spelling and grammar issues really tell me how this story is so far?_

Yuffie struggled for the millionth time against the metal like bonds that held her tightly down. She was no match for the cold, hard steel that was digging into her soft delicate skin causing her joints to ache. Her head was pounding. _Think of Vinnie, think of Vinnie, think of Vinnie -oh gawd Vincent-_

. One of the men walked carefully over and fitting a new drip into her bruised arm, consisting of Jenova cells and other forms of unknown liquids The man watched her carefully, the smirk never leaving his face. The syringe was now in his right hand and he was ready to inject the liquid in the tubes that were connected to Yuffie. Fear was obvious in the young girl's eyes and manners as he brought the small needle to the tube that was going to lead all of it straight into her bloodstream. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done to stop the scientist and in no time, the small syringe was empty and the young ninja was screaming in excruciating pain.

. She winced and struggled slightly making the pain worse, so she quickly settled down. They didn't want her dead so they kept her alive and suffering till she gave birth. She had been able to figure out that it was her child they wanted before they had informed her. Wanting to preform experiments that actually had taken place with Lucrecia and her unborn child 30+ years ago. Yuffie feared for her child's life, as well as her own. Remembering that Lucrecia had died right after giving birth. "Stop…please…" There was a split second of absolute silence, broken by a scream of rage, sounding torn from its owners throat. A huge retort sounded, echoing in the small room.

A single tear dribbled down Yuffie's cold cheek while some strands of her wet black hair lay across her face. Without warning more hot tears of fright welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she felt ashamed in spite of herself. Her final thoughts before they injected her once again, before dull like fog fall around her mind, her last thought were of her friends and most importantly Vincent Valentine. _'Please guys. Help me, I need you. Vincent I..we need you'_The pain was just about to begin, even while they put her into another dazed like slumber she could feel the pain. Yuffie sucked in air through her tightly clinched teeth, letting loose a ear piercing screamed. It wasn't like her, but she did. With another helpless paralyzing scream, searing eruption of white-hot pain had mutated from a dull ache into sheer agony spreading across her stomach. Yuffie appeared to be in state of shock and was in some sort of open-eyed coma, which would have been an unnerving sight to a sane person.

"Are you having fun... Princess?... You're shaking like a leaf!...Are we terrified? Hahaha!" Came a a low chuckle that made her skin crawl. "Don't worry your pretty little ol' head my dear, it will be over soon...Soon we won't need you and your child will become a god. Better than Sephiroth ever was. Won't that be nice" Yuffie was in to much pain to give any type of reply and her head lolled to the side.

. Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this was a bad nightmare, where she would just wake up from. Yuffie felt more tears trail gliding silently down her cheeks . Yuffie was starting to feel delirious from pain, and the different injects of liquids that were running through her body.

Then the unconsciousness blackness swallowed her, allowing some peace in her dreams, if only for a short while..

_Sorry this chapter was so short. Having a little writers block. I could use a little help with this. Any ideas? Remember to review!_


End file.
